A Ghost!
by frizzyhead101
Summary: Clary can see him, yet everybody says nothing's there. He walks, he talks, and he's charming. can Clary be in love with a ghost?
1. who are you?

**Hello! This is my second story and I hope you like it. The inspiration for this story came from a show called ****Ghost Adventures. ****I was watching this show and then an idea popped into my head. And then I couldn't shake the idea off. So here you go! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: everybody already knows I am not Cassandra Clare.**

**CPOV**

"Clary, wake up." Someone whispered in my ear. I slapped the person away and pulled the covers over my head. I didn't want to wake up. I had been having an awesome dream about me being able to sing and I ended up being the most famous person EVER. I was even more famous than Elvis and Madonna put together.

Someone pulled the covers, causing them to fall to the floor. I kicked the person and put my pillow over my head. Why can't I sleep more? And who's in my room? It's certainly not Jocelyn.

"Clary, you're going to be late for school." The person kept whispering.

I opened my eyes to find Luke. He was a family friend and practically my father since my real one died before I was born. Luke's Jocelyn's one and only friend he's my friend too. Just not my only friend.

"Hi Luke! Where's my mom?" I asked. Jocelyn's the one who usually wakes me up. But Luke wakes me up when Jocelyn is either out of town or sick. She's never left me alone when she heads out of town so she must be sick. Which is weird because Jocelyn's never been sick. And I mean NEVER. Come to think of it, that seems even weirder. Hmmm…

"She, um, had to visit an old friend who was sick." He answered helping me out of bed. I wonder who. I've never met any of Jocelyn's other friends. Actually, I thought Luke was her only friend. She's never really mentioned anybody else.

"What old friend? You're Mom's only friend. Why didn't she tell me?" I asked.

"Just an old friend from high school who came to visit. Of course I'm not your mom's only friend. She has a lot of friends. They just don't live that close by. She didn't tell you because she didn't want to wake you up. They called at three in the morning. Now hurry up and get ready. I called Simon so he can pick you up." He said.

As I got ready, I thought more about how Luke's explanation didn't make sense. Jocelyn said she hadn't made it to high school. If Jocelyn did have more friends, she would have mentioned them. Even if they lived really far away. Jocelyn knows I don't mind her waking me up at night (or in this case, morning) to tell me something. She would either tell me or leave me a note or take me with her. Should I call her? And why did Luke call Simon to pick me up? Why can't he take me?

A car honk broke me away from my thoughts. Simon was here.

"Clary, Simon's here!" Luke yelled from the kitchen. I was starting to get a little suspicious about Luke. What if he kidnapped my mom? I know Luke would never do that but still, what if he did?

"Coming!" I yelled back as I grabbed a brush and quickly brushed through my hair. It didn't really do much to help my hair but oh well. I've never really cared about how my hair looks in public like other girls. I'm just weird like that.

I raced down the stairs, said good-bye to Luke, and ran out the door.

Simon's van was waiting for me outside in the parking lot. I hopped in as he said "Hey Clary! Luke told me you needed a ride to school, so I came. Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." I said. I hate school, but, luckily, today was the last day of school. I just don't like people making fun of me. If you ask the people, the boys will tell you "Oh, you mean that art geek?" and the girl will say "You mean that short kid?" I don't necessarily care what they think, but it still hurts when they say it to my face. Especially everyday when you're in the hall when you're minding your own business.

"So, why'd Luke ask me to give you a ride?" Simon asked.

"He says Jocelyn's out of town visiting a sick old friend. I, honestly, don't believe him because Jocelyn would've at least left a note or called or something." I exclaimed.

"So you think he might've kidnapped her?" Simon asked.

"That's exactly what I thought! But I trust Luke so I know he didn't kidnap her. What other reason might Jocelyn have left without telling me?" I asked him.

"Let's see. She could be running from the cops because of an old crime that she did. She could've gone in hiding because some old lover went crazy after she left him (or her, you never know) and wants revenge. Or, she could simply be visiting an old friend who really is sick." Simon said giving me the "duh" look. I get that look a lot.

"Okay, okay. I'll trust Luke. But something still smells fishy about this whole situation." I said. I know Jocelyn would've called by now. She always has when there's an emergency. Even when I've spent the night at Simon's, she'd call every half an hour to check up on me and make sure me and Simon weren't "doing" anything. I'd always tell her to go clean her dirty mind and that me and Simon were only friends.

"That's probably just our equipment in the back. Are you coming to our gig to that new Pandemonium club tonight?" Simon asked.

"Sure. So, what's the band name gonna be called this time?" I asked. Simon's and can't choose a name for their band so they're constantly changing it. The last name they picked was called Flaming Ninjas.

"Today we are called…Blueberry Fist!" he said.

"Wow, that's a really stupid name. Who got to make it up this time? Eric? No, I know, Kirk!" I said.

"Nope. It was none other than…" he drummed his fingers on the dashboard. "Me!"

"Surprise, surprise. Anyways, I'll have to ask Luke if I can go. I'm pretty sure he'll say yes. He's not like Jocelyn." I said.

"Well, we can call him after school to see if he'll let you go. And if he doesn't, you can sneak out the window." I looked up and saw a boy watching me. The boy had golden features. Beautiful, silky blond hair and even golden eyes. Why was he watching me? There were plenty of pretty girls walking by for him to watch. I wasn't anything special.

"What is it?" Simon asked looking at the boy blankly. How could he not see him? He even waved. I checked behind me to make sure he was waving at us and not anybody else. Nobody was behind me.

"I'll be right back." I murmured and was headed to go ask the boy what his problem was, but then realized that was a bad idea. For all I know, he could be a stalker, rapist, murderer, or all of the above. No chances.

I quickly turned and headed for the cafeteria, where everybody hung out before the bell rang. There would be a lot of witnesses around if he tried anything.

The bell had already rung when I got there. People were leaving the cafeteria. That's my cue. I noticed the boy was still watching me. Not just watching me, he was coming over to where I was. Oh no! I was too stunned to move. Soon, everybody left the cafeteria and I was alone with the boy.

"Hello, can you really see me?" he asked.

"H-hi. Of course I can see you. Why wouldn't I be able to see you?" I asked. I noticed he had strange tattoos swirling down from his arm sleeves. They looked familiar somehow. Where have I seen those before?

"So you really are a shadowhunter." He whispered. Shadowhunter? What was that?

"Shadowhunter? If that's some kind of strip club you think you saw me dancing at, then you're horribly mistaken." I said. Now it made sense! He thought I was some kind of stripper! I don't know whether to be offended or flattered. Wait, that didn't come out right…

"No, no! Trust me, if I saw someone as…" he stopped himself all of a sudden and looked away from me. I thought I saw him blush but wasn't really sure. Then, what he'd said been saying finally sunk in. my face fell. I knew how he would've finished that sentence. If I saw someone as ugly as you I would've remembered.

I felt my eyes water as we stood there awkwardly in the cafeteria.

"Why are you crying?" he asked suddenly worried. Why was he worried? And how does he not know why I'm crying?

"Because you were about to call me ugly!" I explained and pushed past him. I'd forgotten about my classes. I was going to be late! Then I'd get grilled by Jocelyn (whenever she comes back) for being late.

"I never called you ugly!" he said matching my pace. He was so tall! And I was so short!

"Who are you anyways?" I asked trying to change the subject away from my ugliness.

"My name is Jace and I'm a shadowhunter." He said.

"You're a stripper?" I practically yelled. He didn't seem like the stripper type. I guess I'm horrible at reading people. Simon had mentioned it once.

"No! A shadowhunter is not a stripper! A shadowhunter hunts demons!"

**So, what'd you think? Shall I continue? And for people reading my other story, I'll try to update as fast as I can and I'm SO sorry! Hope you guys forgive me **


	2. what about the stripper?

**Hello people who read my stories! Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I'd like to update sooner but I can't because A) another family member's coming to stay B) I kind of got in trouble with my mom for not making my bed every morning and C) I was reading Morganville Vampires. I love that series! I'm almost done with it I just need to finish ****Ghost Town ****and ****Bite Club.**** Okay, I'll stop boring you with what I've been reading and let you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns this, not me (sadly)**

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked. I was starting to back away, slowly at first, then turned around and ran straight for the exit? Jace was crazy. Demons weren't real. And if they were, they probably couldn't be hunted down. He was obviously a psycho who killed people that he thought were demons. Maybe he was escaping some kind of hospital the police put him in.

I was close to the exit when Jace ran ahead of me, blocking my path. I screeched to a halt, searching my backpack for the pepper spray I always kept in there because my mom always told me to keep one. She was so overprotective. I was so close to freedom! Why'd he have to be so fast? Heck, why did I have to be so slow?

"Not so fast Clary." He said giving me a wicked smile. My heart sped up a little. I must be scared. After all, he can rape me right here, right now, and no one would know until it was too late. Thankfully, I found my pepper spray. Then I realized something.

"How'd you know my name?" I asked. I was completely freaked now.

"I, uh, know your mother." He said. WHAT? He knew Jocelyn? How'd he know her? Why is Jocelyn so confusing?

"How do you know my mother? Are you the one who kidnapped her? Are you here to kidnap me? What the fuck did you do with my mom!" I yelled suddenly furious. My mother was beautiful, unlike me, but that didn't give him a right to kidnap her! And why did he want to kidnap me when he had the gorgeous one in the family?

"Whoa, calm down, I didn't kidnap your mom. Why would I want to kidnap an older woman when I have the younger version?" he asked, smirking at me.

I pulled out my pepper spray and sprayed him right in the eyes. Why was he such a jerk? And how mean was that? My mom isn't that old! She still looks twenty! I thought dudes liked older women. Why are all boys so confusing?

He started cursing and sank to the floor, leaving the exit clear. I took my only chance for escape without so much as a backwards glance. I suddenly felt guilty for spraying him. He'd complimented me, right? I think he did. I heard him yelling my name.

I stopped and turned around, seeing Jace running at me full force. He was so fast and graceful. I wonder if he played a sport. Maybe he was on a track team, or football. Maybe soccer.

"Clary, why the fuck did you do that?" he yelled, grabbing both of my arms, forcing me to look at him.

I gasped. His eyes looked completely unharmed. How was that possible? I'd sprayed him pretty bad. So bad that I'd emptied out the whole pepper spray bottle.

"You were scaring me. You're hurting me." I said trying to yank my arms free. No such luck. He had an iron grip on me.

"You shouldn't be afraid of me." He whispered and was leaning closer and closer. What was he doing? He was about to kiss me, I realized with horror. But we'd just met!

"Get away from me!" I exclaimed pulling free from his grip.

He looked shocked for a moment, then looked at me with hungry, intense eyes. I felt completely naked. I put my arms around myself and shuddered even though it was about 75 degrees.

"This is a first." He said.

"A first for what?" I asked genuinely puzzled. What was he talking about?

"This is the first time a girl's ever refused to kiss me." He said looking me up and down. I shuttered and hugged myself tighter.

"Why are you here?" I asked. He wasn't here to rape me or kidnap me, that was for sure. He obviously had an important purpose for following me and making me be late for class.

"I was told to keep an eye on you from your mother." He answered. He knew about my mom? Where she was and why she left? I was just about to ask him where she was when Simon came running towards us.

"Clary, what are you doing out here alone?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I'm not alone. Can't you see Jace?" I asked gesturing to Jace. He had a smug look on his face. What now?

"Clary, are you feeling alright? Maybe I should take you home. Come on, let's go." He grabbed my hand and led me to the office.

"Wait, what about the stripper? He has my mother!" I yelled pointing toward Jace. Simon gave me a puzzled look, looked where I was pointing, and shrugged.

"I'm not a stripper!" Jace yelled and came running after us.

**Sooo what'd you guys think? Go ahead and tell me in a review. If you think that this is a horrible idea and that I should stop before I make your head explode, then just say it in a review. If you think that this is an awesome chapter/story, review and tell me **


	3. the invisible are finally seen

**Hello wonderful people of this planet, unless you're an alien. If so, DON'T COME ATACK ME! Anyways, I'd like to thank you guys for reviewing and adding me to your favorite list and stuff. I'll stop bothering you now so you can read. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: you all know who owns this. If you don't, LOOK IT UP!**

Simon somehow convinced the secretary to let me and Simon go home. He said "I think she fell or tripped and hit her head. She's been hallucinating."

"I'm not hallucinating! The stripper is RIGHT THERE! Can't you see him? Wave to the people Jace." I said.

"For the last time, I am not a stripper! And they can't see me! I'm only visible to those who have the Sight. You, unfortunately, have the Sight, so you're the only one who can see me." Jace explained.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I have the Sight, you hunt people you think are demons and Simon's an idiot. So what?" I asked.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Simon exclaimed.

"Oh, right, sorry." I said. I didn't mean to offend Simon like that but Jace was getting on my nerves. Who knew psycho strippers could do this to you?

"Okay, you definitely need to take her home. I'll excuse both of you from your classes." The secretary said. She was a pretty lady in her thirties with straight blond hair and light brown eyes. She was too pretty to be a secretary here. She must be filling in for that secretary that always yelled at me because I always laughed loudly. Of course, it was all Simon's fault.

"Come on Clary; let's take you home to Luke. He'll take you to the doctors to make sure you don't have a concussion." Simon whispered.

"She doesn't need to go to the hospital you idiot! She needs to come with me!" Jace yelled.

"No way in hell am I going with you, you psycho. Now leave me alone. And stop following us! I do need to see a doctor." I said because honestly, Jace was giving me a huge headache.

"Just come with me, please. If you don't, Jocelyn will go all ninja on me. And would you want this pretty head of mine to be kicked off by your mother?" Jace asked.

"Yes, I would enjoy it so much. You have such a big head." I answered.

"Well, how rude of you. We barely met and you've already insulted my head."

"Well at least I didn't try to kiss you when we BARELY MET!" I yelled and threw my bag at him. Unfortunately, he caught it with ease. Stupid Jace.

"Um, Clary, who are you talking to? Who tried to kiss you when you barely met? Maybe I should just take you to the hospital first."

"Simon, I'm fine. I'm just talking to myself, not anybody else. So you can just go tell the secretary that I'm fine to go to classes before Luke finds out and tells Jocelyn and then Jocelyn's gonna ground me and then I won't be able to hang out with you. Do you really want that to happen?" I asked.

"No, but I have to do the right thing. Remember, I'm doing this for your own good." He said and picked me up bridal style.

I started kicking and screaming. I was NOT going to the hospital. The doctors wouldn't believe me and they'd probably put me in a straight jacket. That was not good. I yelled "Simon! Put me down! You are NOT going to get away with this! Simon! Simon!" I tried hitting his face but failed miserably.

"Hey, jackass, put her down!" someone yelled from behind us.

Simon turned around. Jace was standing there, looking furious.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Simon asked. Wait, Simon can see him? Yes, I'm not crazy! Or maybe we're both crazy…

"I said put her down. She doesn't want to go with you. And you have no right to touch her."

"For your information, she hit her head and is hallucinating so I have to take her to the hospital. If not, she could get hurt and why do you care?" Simon asked.

"What are you doing here? Why do you keep following me? I don't care if you're a stripper or a crazy person or both, just stop following me and telling me that my mom's gonna kick your head off. She's not here; she's visiting an old friend just like Luke said. You don't even know my mom. Right?"

"Wow, she gets mad pretty fast, huh rat face." Jace said.

"Did you just call me rat face?" Simon asked.

"Simon looks nothing like a rat! You are such a jerk!" I yelled.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Simon asked.

"Of course I know this guy! He's been tormenting me ever since I met him! Did you know he tried to kiss me? When we barely met each other! And he's a psychopath stripper who works at a joint called the Shadowhunters. Isn't that interesting?" I said. Simon just looked at me as though I were crazy. Jace seemed amused with the whole situation.

"I, um, think we should get you to a hospital. Come on." Simon said and then picked me up again. Great, I hate when I'm lifted off the ground. When I was a kid I hated it too. It just doesn't seem right for some reason.

"Okay, well thanks for stopping by…" Simon trailed off as he noticed something. He was staring directly at Jace, but he didn't seem to see him. Oh no. he was using that magic stuff that makes him disappear. Damn. Just when I thought he was actually real…

"Where'd that guy go?" Simon asked.

I sighed and tried to pull free of Simon. He seemed to notice me squirming around and put me down. It felt nice to be able to feel the ground under my feet. So much nicer than being lifted off the ground.

When I looked up, Jace was gone.

**So, what'd you guys think about super strong Simon? Tell me in a review and you might get a free lift from Jace ;) an invisible one anyways. **


	4. the abandoned classroom

**I am very disappointed in you guys. 9 reviews? Really? This is the last time you guys are getting an update until we hit at least 15 reviews. And if we don't hit at least 15 reviews, I'll settle for 13. If I don't get 13, I'm erasing the story so I hope you guys review because I hate threatening people :/ have fun reading!**

"You know what? I need to go take a walk. I'll meet you in about ten minutes." I said.

I turned around and walked away. I walked all the way inside the school. I headed for the only abandoned classroom in the school. People say that a teacher died there. I used to hate having to pass by it. Now I was going into it.

When I approach the door, a voice says "I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"Well, clearly you're not me." I snap and push the open. I have had it with this guy. How can he say he knows where my mother is then boss me around like he owns me? He clearly doesn't know me if he thinks I'll tolerate bossiness.

A dark figure jumped at me and instantly threw me to the ground.

The black figure was some kind of creature. It had disturbing red eyes and it resembled a scorpion except it somehow had claws. Claws? Weird…

I screamed. The scorpion thing kept clawing at my face. It wouldn't stop. The scratches burned like the creature's claws were on fire. I even smelt smoke.

"Clary? Clary!" Jace yelled in alarm and grabbed something from his pocket. I couldn't tell what it was, but everything was starting to get blurry and black dots danced around my vision. I was starting to black out.

Then the monster's weight came off and the clawing stopped. The scratches still burned, but there was less pressure on them.

"Clary? Clary, don't fall asleep on me!" Jace yelled and put my head on his lap. He looked so pale. Like a ghost.

"What did you do to her?" someone yelled. That voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place my finger on who it was. Maybe it was Luke. Maybe it was Santa Clause…

"Clary, open your eyes. You can't fall asleep. If you do, you'll never wake up." Jace said.

"But I'm so tired!" I croaked. I winced at my voice. It sounded like I'd swallowed glass. For all I know, I probably did.

"I know you're tired, but it's very important that you stay awake. You can sleep once I get you to the Institute." Jace said.

"Don't you mean the hospital?" I asked. He was going to take me to the hospital, right? Or else I'd die. Hmmm… maybe "Institute" meant funeral home in psycho talk. That would make absolutely no sense.

"Hey, asshole, what did you do to her?" the person yelled again. They seemed pretty ticked off about something. I wonder what it is. And who was he so worried about? And more importantly, who did he call an asshole? Was it me? I hope not. I really don't like being called names. Especially by strangers.

Jace picked me up (really? Again?), and walked away from the person. Great, my situation is even better! Let's see, I was being lifted off the ground again and this time my head was pounding, my face hurt, and I was dizzy. Not exactly comfortable.

"Where are you taking her?" the same person yelled. I wish they would lower their voice. It was making the pounding in my head louder.

The person then jogged up next to Jace and I saw him.

Simon

He was supposed to be waiting for me in the parking lot! It hasn't even been that long!

"Just shut up! Can't you see how hurt she is? You'll just make it worse." Jace said and picked his pace up. Simon struggled to keep up but eventually reached us again.

"Is she okay? Can she hear us?" Simon asked.

Jace just started running. He ran so fast and swiftly that Simon couldn't keep up. He kept trying, though. Poor Simon. He was just worried about me.

"Jace, stop, you're hurting me." I managed to say. My throat felt so dry.

"I'm sorry, Clary, but I had to do that. He was just slowing me down. We have to get you there now anyways. I'm so sorry I thought I'd killed that thing. I was so sure of it." Jace sounded so confused.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault anyways. I was the one who opened the door and allowed that thing to attack me. I should've defended myself better." I said. I wondered if I looked stupid to Jace for just screaming instead of kicking it off or something.

And I'm just about to ask him when we stop in front of a black Lamborghini. It was so shiny and new I wished I could've just observed it a little more when the back door opens and a beautiful girl with shiny black hair (as shiny as the car) and beautiful blue eyes pops out and scrams "What the hell did you do to this girl? Don't you know when to stop when a girl says no?"

"I didn't do anything! It was a demon. Now go in front. Alec will drive. I'm staying in the back with Clary." Jace ordered. Wow, he really was bossy.

"Fine. You'll explain what happened when we get to the Institute, right?" the girl asked, looking at Jace pointedly.

"Isabelle, go now! Can't you see she's seriously injured?" Jace yelled.

The girl-Isabelle-got out of the back and went to go sit next to a boy very similar to her.

Jace laid me on the seat, sat down, then pulled my head onto his lap like earlier. He gently pushed away loose strands of my hair from my face.

"Jace, how did that girl know my name?" I asked.

"That's something you don't need to worry about at the moment." He answered.

"Can I sleep now?" I asked. My eye lids felt so heavy. It was like they were bricks. Wait; did I really just say that?

"Just do it, Jace!" Isabelle whispered fiercely. It's a good thing she whispered because if she would've yelled, my head might have exploded.

I closed my eyes and slipped into darkness just as Jace pulled an odd object out of his pocket.


	5. Magnus the Jace Stalker

**Hey! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Enjoy!**

**Me: I already told you, I DON'T OWN THIS! **

**Weirdo: but I want your autograph!**

**Me: but the story isn't even mine!**

**Weirdo: GIVE ME THAT AUTOGRAPH! *grabs a knife***

**Me: okay, okay! No need to get all violent!**

**JPOV**

I was so worried. And stupid. Was she still alive? Was she dead? Did the rune even work on her?

"Jace, relax. She's going to be okay. The rune will work. She _is _a shadowhunter. It won't kill her! It'll help her." Isabelle said, trying to calm me down. The only thing that would calm me was seeing Clary okay again. Why did that demon have to pop out? I should've killed it the first time. In fact, I had killed it. It had poofed away like all the others. It was the same one, I was sure of that. It had the same ugly, red eyes. And the same long, black claws. The same claws that had scratched Clary and burned her and _hurt _her. I should've ripped that things claws out and made it suffer like it had made Clary suffer. That damn demon.

"Alec, hurry up and drive faster. You're going 20 miles per hour in a 40 mile per hour zone. Do you _want _her to die?" I snapped.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do want her to die." He snapped back.

"Would you two ladies stop fighting? Alec, hurry up. Jace, stop being such a bitch." Isabelle said.

"If you want to talk about bitches, why don't we start with-"

"Stop! I'll rip your head off if you keep picking a fight. Now take care of Clary. Comb her hair or something. She looks like shit."

I shut my mouth, but only for the sake of Clary. I wouldn't usually let Isabelle have the last word, but Clary needed me, and fighting with Isabelle would do nothing to help her. The only thing that would help her would be if Alec would stop acting like such a brat and hurried the hell up. I still didn't understand why he hated her so much. She was just so sweet. And she never did anything to him. So he really had no reason to hate her.

"Okay, so what are we going to tell our parents when we get home? We can't tell them the truth because then they'll tell Jocelyn, and you know how that'd go." Isabelle said, and we all shuttered at the same time. Not a lot of things scared me, but Jocelyn really did scare me. Only when she got mad. Or annoyed. So, usually, she scares me all the time.

"We can say that we found her like this." Alec suggested.

"Or, we can keep it from them. There's really no reason to get them involved. I can patch her up and take her home. They don't _need _to know, do they?" I said.

"Yeah, sure Jace. You just want to have your alone time with Clary so you can make kissy faces at her and make her sway with your charm and good looks." Isabelle said, rolling her eyes. And she wasn't wrong. I _did _want my alone time with Clary. And I did plan to sweep her off her feet with my charm and good looks.

"Can you guys just stop?" Alec snapped. His cheeks were really red. Was he _blushing? _Alec? Why would he be blushing? This is such a damn weird day!

"And why are you flaming, brother dearest to my heart?" Isabelle asked in a sweet sing-song voice, also noticing Alec's blushing cheeks.

"Fuck!" Alec said, and swerved, causing me to hold tighter to Clary so she wouldn't fall. Not that I minded or anything…

"What the hell Alec!" Isabelle yelled. We had almost crashed into a person. A very sparkly person. With cat eyes. Ugh. I recognized those eyes. They had stalked me for 5 months before I had to tell the Clave.

"What is _he _doing here?" I exclaimed. He wasn't supposed to be within 30 feet near me or he'd be punished by the Clave.

"I have no idea, but we should probably call-"Isabelle never got to finish because Magnus threw a blue fireball thing at us.

"What is he doing!" Alec yelled, getting out of the car.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here or we're going to be toast. _Literally!_" Isabelle exclaimed, getting out of the car as well.

I open the door and get Clary, only to find that she's not there anymore.

"Where's Clary?" I yelled, furious. Who could have taken her? I was watching her the whole time!

"Oh, Jacey! Guess what I have!" Magnus sang. He pointed upward. Clary was hovering over his head, still unconscious, thankfully. How did he get her! Well, duh! He's a wizard.

"Give her back!" I yelled, stepping closer to him and Clary. No one was supposed to take Clary away from me. Not even a sparkly wizard.

"No. she has better purposes valentine said we needed her. And what Valentine says has to be done. If not, we will destroy all of you. Goodbye Jacey." Magnus said, wiggling his fingers at me. That _bastard!_

He turned around, and that was my chance.

I ran as fast as I could and tackled him. He fell to the floor, and Clary also came down, but luckily, I caught her in time.

"Jace, let's go!" Isabelle yelled, getting into the car with Alec. I ran to the car, carefully set Clary down, and got in the car, closing the door.

"What was _that?_" Alec said.

"I don't know, but Magnus seemed pretty out of it. And who was he talking about? Do you know who this Valentine guy is? And what does he want with Clary? Nobody but Jocelyn and us know that she's a shadowhunter. Who could've found out? And who would want an untrained shadowhunter?" I asked. His was not normal. Not even for us, and we deal with some weird stuff.

"I don't know, but right now, we have to get away from that freak." Isabelle said, and then as an afterthought, added "But he did have really nice clothes. It's a shame you got them dirty."

"Isabelle, can you focus on something that's _not _about you for a second?" I asked. She was just so self absorbed sometimes.

"Hey, like you can do better." She said.

"I so can!" I replied.

"Would you two just stop acting like little kids? This is serious. Magnus is up to something, and we have to stop it before it gets way out of hand." Alec said.

"Fine, but we need to tell mom and dad. They have to know that Magnus just broke his restraining order, threw fire at us, which was awesome, by the way, and tried to kidnap an untrained shadowhunter for a 'Valentine'. And what's great is we can tell mom and dad that Clary got hurt while Magnus was trying to kidnap her." Isabelle said.

"That's actually not that bad of a plan. Nice one Izzy." I said.

"Thank you. I have my moments." She replied, flipping her hair.

"So, we tell mom and dad that Magnus was chasing Clary, we picked her up, we almost crashed, and he threw fire at us, broke his restraining order, tried to kidnap Clary, and then dropped her before anyone could catch her." Alec instructed.

"Sounds good enough to me." Isabelle said.

I sighed and said "Fine, as long as Clary gets help first."

"Well, we're here, so get ready to explain to mom and dad." Alec said.

"They're not the only ones we're going to need to explain to." Isabelle said, and pointed out the window, where Jocelyn's car was parked.

**So, what do you guys think of Magnus the Jace Stalker? He's pretty cool. And sparkly. So review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
